warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gone with the Wind
Gone with the Wind You betrayed me! I had to, You didn't! Yes I did! For Brighty's Secret Game By Skye Chapter One ~ It happened in the dead of night I was woken by a commotion outside the apprentices den. Willowpaw, my sister, was peering round the edge of the entrance, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. I got up and went over to see her. "What's up?" I said, going to stand next to her. "I don't know!" she mewed, straining to see even further out. Somebody screamed and she winced back. I tried to look too. All I could see was a crowd of cats, murmuring to each other. Flarestripe was helping a panic-stricken Rosefoot back to the queens den. It must have been her who screamed. "Do you think someone's broken into the camp?" I turned to see Willowpaw trying to look out again. "No, I don't think it would cause this much disruption." I answered. "Maybe an elders died?" "Hah, all Rosefoot's relations are already dead and Flarestripe's already walked past. He's her mate. Plus, she hasn't given birth to her kits yet." Willowpaw stated. "Oh, yeah." I shuffled my paws anxiously. Flarestripe walked past again. Willowpaw shrunk back guiltily but it was too late. He turned around and sighed. "Willowpaw, were you looking out of the den?" Willowpaw marched out of the den and looked Flarestripe in the eye, "Yes, because me and Petalpaw," she gestured towards me, "have not been let in on this secret!" Flarestripe rolled his eyes, "You will be when it's all cleared up." "When will that be?" "I'm not sure, now please go back into your den Willowpaw." "Tell me Flarestripe. We might know something about this!" "Ugh, and what will you two know about it?" But he came in anyway. Chapter Two ~ ...Murder? He settled down and nodded to us. He coughed, "Now, listen quietly to what your about to hear." Willowpaw was listening intently. I shuffled uncomfortably. This didn't sound good. "You know Mapleheart? The deputy?" Willowpaw sighed, "Of course" "Well, she's dead." I gasped. Dead? Dead?! Willowpaw shook her head, "She can't have died... she can't..." she trailed of, gaping. "Well, none of us know who did it. It wasn't anyone from the other Clans because they haven't left their scent. Unless they disguised it." Flarestripe pondered. "Maybe she killed herself?" Willowpaw suggested. Flarestripe sighed, "She just became deputy. She was telling everyone how much she wanted it and when she was appointed, well, you should have seen her face! Why would she have killed herself?" "Maybe she was being tortured outside of camp. When she was collecting herbs for Feathersky!" Willowpaw started to pace the den. "Yeah, a cat from another Clan, no! A rouge! He kept abusing her when she went to collect plants!" Flarestripe looked at her suspiciously, "What makes you think this?" Willowpaw blushed and sat down, curling her tail round her front paws, "Uh, I... I have an active imagination." she sighed. Flarestripe raised his eyebrows, "Well," he shook his head, "I have to go back again. Farewell." He left the den. Willowpaw was licking her paw. I took a deep breathe, "Hey Willowpaw!" She looked up, "Yeah?" "Uh, why did you think that?" She scowled, standing up, " I said, I have an active imagination!" she growled, and stalked out of the room. "You know me Petalpaw!" she added. I do know her. But I know her without an active imagination. Chapter Three ~ We're sisters, your problems are my problems Chapter Four ~ Betrayal... I never suspected it Chapter Five ~ If you find your faults, you can banish them! Chapter Six ~ But there's too many faults for me to banish Category:Skye's stories